ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Haxorus vs Tigershark
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! In a battle between monsters of carnal calamity, a battle of companies ensues; will Haxorus and Nintendo finally prove their superiority, or will Tigershark and SONY steal even the Digimon Crown? A new franchise rival appears! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Haxorus.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Tigershark.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As someone was playing Pokemon Sun on their 3DS, and went online, As he/she was about to do a Wi-Fi battle with another player, they found a rogue player who is an InviZimals player, who hijacked the Pokemon player out of Wi-Fi, and was forced into higher technology. While the Pokemon Player was lucky he had a Haxorus to use from the getgo, the PSVITA user had something more menacing... A Tigershark. The anonymous Pokemon player never saw anything like it. He/She then found that Tigershark was only LV 12; typically Pokemon could reach LV 100 given enough Grinding; and the Haxorus was just that. P2: So, what do you think? P1: Lame... LV 12? I never seen this Pokemon-'' P2: ''Who said it was a Pokemon? We're in The Wave. Even though we're playing our respective games, it's like playing 2 games at once; one for each of us. So no matter what we do, it is only mapped to our own games. Understand? (Cues Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) P1: WOW... Now I want to battle you! let's do this...! P2: You got it! Game 1: (Anonymous) wants to fight! (Anonymous) sends out Haxorus! Game 2: (Trap Opens, revealling Tigershark, and Haxorus (Which was called "Nothing Found".)) Announcer: TIGERSHARK versus NOTHING FOUND. Two battles began at the same time, and thus two perspectives in the fight occured... The Fight HEAVEN OR HELL... KEEP ON ROCKING! Perspective 1 59.9-52.4: As Haxorus was about to start the show, Tigershark slashed Haxorus, but it only did minor damage. Haxorus then did Guilotine, but the attack missed. 53.8-49.7: P1: Whoa... Tigershark is fast, even for a LV 12! Something is up with this guy... 49.2-41.3: Tigershark then did a Quick Attack, Lunging at his opponent. Haxorus tried to dodge but the Muscular Amphibious fish thing was too fast, and it did some damage. Haxorus then tried Dragon Dance, increasing its power... 44.2-41.2: P1: (Let's see if this works...) 39.9-28.2: P1 was under the idea that Tigershark had an ability that allows for imminent attacking. This meant no matter the attack, Tigershark will always hit for damage; but there is no such ability that exists, and even if there is, such an ability would only apply to a mere couple of Pokemon, out of nearly 1000! But while P1 was distracted, Tigershark already did immense damage as his tail was shooting lightning as he was roaring. Haxorus was Paralyzed... (HAXORUS is Paralyzed! It may be unable to move!) P1 was on the verge of losing... 25.9-9.3: P1 was in a wash of dread. As Tigershark was continuously attacking Haxorus, the paralysis was still persisting, but eventually, Tigershark was running low on steam, and neither were allowed items; P1 wasn't permitted Full Restores, and P2 wasn't allowed to use anything. As Haxorus was finally unparalyzed, he used Outrage after several Dragon Dances... It worked... 9.2-0.1: With Tigershark low on health and stamina, Haxorus was given the opportunity needed to win. Tigershark used a last ditch effort to destroy Haxorus with his tail lightning, and it did a lot of damage... But not enough for Haxorus to faint. The second of three Outrages finished off Tigershark. 0.0: (Rewinding time by 62 seconds...) Perspective 2 (Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Restarts.) KEEP ON ROCKING! 59.9-52.5: Tigershark used a Basic Attack that slashed Haxorus. As Haxorus tried to one shot Tigershark, P2 timed R so that Tigershark can Perfect Dodge it. Announcer: PERFECT! P2: (P1 doesn't know how advanced the InviZimals are...) 48.9-39.7: Tigershark then a Quick Attack that Haxorus tried to dodge, but failed, dealing damage in the process. Tigershark was about to Perfect Dodge again, but was duped by a Dragon Dance from Haxorus. P2: (P1's up to something with such miscellaneous moves...) 38.6-28.4: Then P2 discovered something; a timing difference... Each time Haxorus uses a move, there seems to be a time out phase for him while in Tigershark's case, he can attack as much as he wants given he has enough stamina. P2 tested his theory with Tigershark's Strong Attack and found more... There were conditions in battle that could happen such as Paralysis. This was P2's chance... 26.2-10.7: As Haxorus was trying to stop electrocution, Tigershark kept using Basic Attacks to screw with Haxorus, whom P1 was using Dragon Dance to trick Tigershark. P2 knew the opponent was wise, but never expected an Outrage from Haxorus. For once, Tigershark was about to become sparks that P2 kept collecting to increase his budget. 8.8-0.1: With Tigershark's life smashed, he used his tail one last time in an attempt to defeat Haxorus. It didn't work, and Haxorus' Outrage was automatically done a second time and the fight was GG... (Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ends.) K.O.! As Tigershark was defeated, P2 wondered why Tigershark isn't even having his fate decided. As the Wave disappeared, P1 was back to the battle they initially were. The fate of P2 is MIA... Results/Credits (Cues Dialga / Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... HAXORUS! Haxorus is from Pokemon, owned by Nintendo. Tigershark is from InviZimals, owned by SCEI. Victory Road is from SSBB, originally from Pokemon Ruby & Saphirre (Not to be confused with Omega Ruby & Alpha Saphirre.), owned by Nintendo. Dialga / Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! is from SSBB, originally from Pokemon Diamond & Pearl, owned by Nintendo. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Nintendo vs Sony themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with a Theme Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees